Electrical connections between two adjacent sections of a multi-phase electrical distribution system having round conductors have been made by spring loaded connectors or by a separate bolted connection for each phase of the distribution system which requires additional space for the connection and electrical insulation required to separate the different phases. While spring loaded connections are easily assembled and may be compact in size, there are times when a bolted connection is preferred or required in an area where limited space is available.